Daughter of the Rain and Snow
by AliceBell213
Summary: When Neverland is in danger only one girl can save it, but is it worth saving anymore?
1. Prologue

When I was little, my mother told me fairy tales every night. Her favorite to tell me and my favorite to listen to was Peter Pan. I loved it because mom named me Wendy and it always sounded like I went on amazing adventures with this amazing boy who could fly.

When I was little, I would sit by my window and wait for Peter to come to take me to Neverland. I imagined that we would battle with the pirates and hunt with the indians and play with the mermaids. We would have treasure hunts with the lost boys.

It was funny, when I was too young to understand that fairy tales were nothing but fiction, I wanted to be Peter Pan. I never said I was going to grow up because in my mind I never going to.

My dad had never been around but I never minded much. My mom and I were as close as two people could get. When I was 10 there was an accident. We were in a car crash and everything was moving so fast and she wasn't in the car anymore.

I woke up in the hospital alone and an orphan. In that moment I knew, there was no such thing as fairies and there was no Peter Pan. I was alone.

I was put through the foster system and they all tried to get me to open up but I turned in on myself. It wasn't the best life, but I knew, if I were to survive, I would have to barre my heart from any and all people.


	2. Chapter 1

Five years later:

"Yo Wendy, fly on over here girl," A male voice called over the noise of the ironically named Mercy High School. This school was in a bad part of town but it was the only one she could go to based on where her foster family lived. Luke sat with his burn out skater friends at the edge of school. Wendy strutted over to the tall blond boy. She claimed the seat next to his and took the joint he had in his hand, throwing it on the ground and stamping it out with her boot. "Why?" he complained.

"You are an idiot that's why. You can't get kicked out of another school," Wendy pointed out.

"Thanks mom." Luke leaned back on his elbows and squinted at the nearly cloudless sky.

"So what is dear Wendy's drug of choice?" one of Luke's burnout friends asked, eyeing her in a way that made her skin crawl.

"Oh Wendy dabbles in pixie dust," Luck smurked.

They guy that made her skin crawl looked almost impressed, "Pixie dust, I didn't peg you for totally reckless."

"I don't take pixie dust I distribute," she said as a-matter-a-fact statement. The boy smiled at her.

"I'm Nate," the boy says. "Maybe you can hook me up some time?" His smile was toothy and creepy all at the same time.

"I don't think you could afford my finders fee." Wendy smiled back at him crossing her arms across her chest.

"Maybe we could work out a deal that makes both of us happy, you give me the dust at a lower price and I'll take you to dinner, maybe after you can come to my place and I could make you feel good all night long," Nate suggested with a wink.

"All night long?" Wendy smiled at walked towards him until there were only a few inches separating them. "I'd say from the looks of you, a girl would only have to suffer through such a horrible ordeal for a few minutes." Wendy kept her sweet smile as she patted Nate's cheek. She turned away and laughed with the rest of the guys when Nate grabbed her tiny wrist. He had a good half a foot on her and she could feel him looming. "Hands off prick," Wendy hissed.

"Dude come on," Luke tried but Nate held even tighter.

"I don't like when little girls talk back to me," Nate growled through clenched teeth.

"Well I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but that is going to happen a lot." Wendy never flinched outwardly at the pain but inside she was waiting to tear his eyes out for digging his grubby fingernails into her skin.

"You're going to regret this," Nate warned. Wendy laughed in his face as she yanked her wrist free, leaving raised red marks across her skin.

"You've never gone up against a 'little girl' like me. So back off before you get hurt." Wendy finished by smiling sweetly at him. Nate was seething, he became very predictable. He went to strike her. Wendy had lived with boys for the better part of 5 years and she knew how to handle herself. One of the nicer foster mothers she had even got her self defense classes for three months until Wendy was sent away because the family was also dealing meth.

Wendy caught his hand in mid air and swung it around so it rested uncomfortably between his shoulder blades. She pressed up harder and kicked out his knees sending him to the ground. She still kept a tight grip on his hand behind his back as she leaned in and whispered in his ear so no one else would hear.

"Can you feel how easy it would be for me to break your wrist right now, because one flick of my hand and you will not be able to give yourself blisters from rubbing your three inch shaft for too long for six months. I strongly suggest you never touch me again if you want to keep all your small special bits intack." Wendy pushed him away from her and he scrambled to his feet.

"You're crazy," Nate pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Maybe, but the crazy ones have all the fun," Wendy laughed and turned around to face Luke. He was shaking his blond mess of hair out of his face and laughed with her.

"Get lost Nate. Wendy is with us ok? She is our lost girl and you can't treat her like that, not when I'm here." Luke looked down at Wendy as he spoke. She smiled back at him and took shelter under his arm.

"Thanks dude," Wendy elbowed him lightly. They heard the bell ring and they went inside Mercy to another pitiful day of learning how not to get expelled. No knives, no guns, no gang colors, no fights, no drugs, no drinking. All students are escorted by teachers and staff from class to class and no one goes to the bathroom alone. Prison.

Mercy High School was run like a prison and all the students were the inmates. This made things a little more interesting. Because in prison, you have prison rules. Don't rat, don't stare, keep your guard up, don't trust anyone, and if anyone crosses you, you can beat the shit out of them. You just can't get caught.

Wendy walked into her english class and saw Bell yapping away with a tall brown haired guy. Wendy smiled at this. Bell had many interests but her main one, was in fact, boys. Bell was tall and leggy with slick black hair. She had a nice round face and a smile that is 80% angel and 20% devil. Bell was her foster sister. They met in a girls house three years ago and have been joined at the hip ever since.

Bell and Wendy were opposites in a lot of ways. Where Bell was tall Wendy only hit 5'3". Where Bell had black hair Wendy had blonde. But they were the best of friends. They completed each other. They made each other whole. Where they were empty the other filled the gaps.

"Hey Bell, who is this guy?" Wendy asked as she sidled up to Bell. She looked at the boy who Bell was talking to and her smile dropped when she saw who it was. Nate.

"Oh just some guy who thinks he is cooler than he actually is," Bell slung her arm around Wendy's shoulder.

"You have no idea." Wendy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you know him?" Bell asked.

"Yeah we know each other," Nate replied in a cutting tone. "This crazy bitch nearly broke my wrist."

"Don't talk to her like that," Bell cut in. Nate scoffed at her.

"So, you're going to defend the half pint? That makes you just as crazy. I don't usually like crazy bitches, but I'll make an exception for a pretty little thing like you." Nate said grabbing Bell's chin. Wendy looked around and saw no one was watching, all caught up in a world of their own. She pulled Bell's arm off her shoulder. She pulled her arm back and swung, hitting Nate square in the jaw. He stumbled and started to bleed from the left side of his mouth.

She laughed a little and spoke softly, "You don't touch her, you don't talk to her, you don't even look at her, do I make myself clear?" Nate looked at Wendy and bared his teeth at her.

"You need to watch yourself girl," Nate threatened. Wendy held his stare with her piercing green eyes.

"Don't threaten me boy, you don't know who you're dealing with." Wendy's voice was soft and steady but had an edge to it that could cut through steel. Nate backed away not taking his eyes of her. Wendy pulled Bell to the back of the class to where their seats were. They sat in silence for the rest of class, Bell occasionally throwing Wendy a concerned look but Wendy stared straight forward.

Schoolended 8 long hours later. Bell and Wendy walked home together jabbering on about this and that but they never spoke of Nate. Bell knew that Wendy could fight but didn't really like to. She always felt guilty about even if the recipient of Wendy's violence deserved it.

* * *

 _With light in her heart and hate in her head, the choice is her's and her's alone._

 _For imagination comes from the soul the soul you must find, of the girl who feels so much and shows so little._

 _A walled city is her heart and a battlefield is her head._

 _Torn by loss and cast aside, she might be lost but beware, because she is never alone._

 _A free spirit who has lost her way._

 _In her soul is the answer to the fate and find it you must, for who finds the soul, rules forever._

 _Daughter of the rain and snow, she lives in dark water._

 _Born of Alice and blooming like a rose._

 _She controls the fate of the world._

 _Without the soul all hope is lost._

He read it so many times he could recite it by heart, but finding this soul would be hard. Alice had lived a long time ago in a land he was unfamiliar with. He met her once but their meeting was cut short by a rather annoying rabbit and cat.

He had drawn Alice many times from memory because he found her interesting. She had to be 9 or 10 when they met about the same age he had looked. It had been a while but he can still remember her blonde hair and short stature. The way even though she was young she had an air of wisdom.

The descendant of Alice would be easy to get a hold of. Easily manipulated, naive, very nice, a push over. Taking her soul would be one of the easier things he has ever done.

* * *

Wendy and Bell went to their room that they shared, it was barely big enough for one but it was the only one they could have alone. They were stuck in the attic though it was better than it looked. They had their own bathroom and a nice big window. The window was right above the garage. They had bought rope ladders years ago so that they wouldn't always be stuck in a horrible house.

They can climb down to the garage and then down to the ground. They had removed the screen from the window a while ago. They usually always leave the window open in case one needed to leave or get in.

That night neither left, at least not on purpose.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He looked through the window at the sleeping girl. Pan had sent him to retrieve the girl. Pan had given him a picture of what she would look similar to. Pan told him to follow the family tree. This girl was not easy to down. She had no public records after 5 years ago, but he finally tracked down Wendy Sarah Rose. He looked into the open window of an attic of some old house in Massachusetts. He saw two girls sleeping. One was very obviously not Wendy and one was. He glided through the window and hovered above the sleeping girl. She looked intriguingly like the picture Pan had given him.

Wendy started to stir in her sleep. He had to act fast so he pulled out a small red pouch from his belt. He emptied the contents into his hand, a fine red powder appeared. He blew it softly into Wendy's face. She stop stirring and fell into an incredibly deep sleep.

He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder, she was deceptively heavy and he wondered how a girl so small could weigh so much. He leaped out the window and flew with Wendy into the night.

* * *

Wendy woke up the next morning to, not the sound of an alarm clock, not the sound of children making breakfast downstairs, not the sound of Bell's hair dryer, but to the sound of shouts and hoots from outside. Wendy slowly opened her eyes and went to the window to look and see who needed apples thrown at them for making so much noise on a weekend morning.

She looked down to see a small clearing littered with 10 or so boys all dressed in rags and incredibly dirty. Wendy went to under her bed for some apples to throw but couldn't find the small bag.

"Bell did you use all the apples?" Wendy asked in a horse morning voice. When there was no answer, Wendy tried again, still nothing. Wendy looked over her bed to Bell's only to find it was missing from her room. She slowly began to realize, this was not her room. She had done this before but always immediately knew what happened and at the very least what the person looked like, but it was a blank. All she could remember was going to sleep in her own bed next to Bell.

Wendy immediately began to panic considering, she didn't know where she was, she didn't have her phone, and oh yeah, she was completely naked. Wendy rarely wore pajamas because they made her feel as though she were suffocating when she went to sleep.

Wendy grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around herself. She then walked to the door opposite the window and flung it open. She realized very quickly, she was in a very large, very well made tree house. She carefully climbed down the rope ladder with one hand on the rungs and one hand clutching the blanket to her body.

When she got to the ground she found it was almost midday based on the sun's position. She walked over to the ridiculously loud boys and stood at the edge of the clearing waiting for one of the boys to notice her. Not many boys miss a nearly naked girl when she is 10 feet from them, but they all seemed to do so.

"Hey!" Wendy yelled loudly at the boys. All of them turned at the exact same time to see a very tired looking Wendy. A few went pale and the rest just froze as if she had struck them. "Can one of you tell me where I am?" Wendy asked sweetly. None of the boys moved, nor did any of them speak up. Wendy was getting annoyed. "Look I understand that none of you have ever come this close to a half naked girl before and I truly doubt any of you will any time after this, but it would really help if you stopped staring and just told me where I am."

"A little confused dear?" A familiar voice asked. Wendy spun around to come face to face, well face to chest, with Nate. His eyes trailed down her body making her feel as though the blanket were see through.

"Where am I?" Wendy demanded through clenched teeth. Nate just smiled down at her and shoved his hands in his "pockets." He was dressed like the rest of the boys but he was much more clean.

"You'll have to talk to the boss for any answers Wendy I was just supposed to bring you here." He shrugged.

"Wait, so did you take me from my bed and bring me here?" Wendy waved and accusing finger at him. He smiled and nodded.

"It was a nice surprise to see you don't sleep in anything."

"You didn't do anything did you?" Wendy asked in a shaky voice clutching the blanket even tighter to her body.

"No. The boss would have killed me." Nate's face turned serious. "Plus, I like my girls willing and conscious."

"How nice of you." Wendy retorted sarcastically.

"But just because I didn't touch, didn't mean I didn't look." Nate's smile returned. "That is a very cute tattoo you have on your.." He was cut off by Wendy's right hook. Nate stumbled back but recovered quickly. Wendy stopped caring if anyone saw her in her birthday suit and with all her force attacked Nate. She lunged for his throat with both hands and murder behind her eyes.

Nate blocked her but barely. He grabbed on of her wrists and held it up in the air. "You need to stop right now and put the blanket back on now," he warned her.

"Or what?" Wendy swung her free arm at his face leaving claw marks on his cheek. Nate barely flinched so Wendy lifted her knee, connecting it with the tender part of his body, between his thighs. Nate released Wendy's wrist and folded in two. She took the chance to knee him in the face, causing blood to flood out of his nose. "That is for kidnapping me!" Wendy yelled. She pulled the blanket back around her body and stormed off.

She didn't know where she was going but she knew she had to leave her now. She ran through the forest, which seemed endless. The forest was as thick as it usually is in Massachusetts. Maybe she was still in the state. She was careful not to trip as she ran away from the clearing. She figured if she ran straight, she would find something soon. The blanket dragged on the ground, tearing and fraying around the edges. Twigs and branches scratched at her face and shoulders. She finally, after what felt like an hour of running, made it out of the woods. She found she was on a beach. She looked around for a house but saw none. She went to the water and tasted it, salt water. Shit. How did Nate get her to the coast so quickly?

She didn't want to be tracked so she shrugged off the blanket and threw it to the left into the sea. She waded into the water and started to go right. If she saw anyone she would sink down into the water to make sure they didn't see her. She waded through the water for what felt like hours before she made it around the corner of the shore only to be disappointed. More shore line, no buildings, no people, no sign of life anywhere. She walked through the water until it turned dark. She eventually came across a small island about 100 yards off the coast line.

She started to swim towards it. Wendy had swum many times in the ocean, and many times at night, but this was a different experience. It seemed as if the stars sank down to mean the water. If Wendy focused on the life below the water, she could have sworn the aquatic life where looking at her. She looked through the almost transparent water in the light of the full moon to see to her surprise sharks. They seemed to be swimming around her. Not looking like they wanted to eat her, more wanted to make sure she didn't sink.

Wendy kept going. She made it to the tiny island, pulling herself to shore. The swim had exhausted her. She flipped onto her back and looked up at the cloudless sky. The moon was huge and orange. She smiled slightly to herself. She loved looking at the moon.

She started to walk into the island, wishing she had clothes because where ever she was, it was cold. She found a small patch of grass that was canopied by trees. She pulled a large leaf off a nearby tree, using it as a makeshift blanket. The minute she closed her eyes, she was out like a light.

* * *

Pan sent him to track her down, again. He showed up just as Nate had been abandoned by Wendy. Pan was furious with Nate's actions, something about playing with his toys and letting her escape. When Pan finally meets her, he will be in for a world of surprises and maybe, definitely pain. Nate had followed her through the woods and onto the beach. He watched her get into the water, amazed that she was so comfortable with her body, that she would just ditch her only cover up. She was 15 for fuck sake. No 15 year old should have been through the things she has.

Nate could only speculate on the things he didn't know, but he did know she had an ugly scar on her right shoulder blade from the car accident that killed her mother. He knew she was experienced with guys and for some reason that made him angry. He knew she had a birthmark in the shape of a star on her left ankle. Her tattoo was on her left shoulder blade, it was a wolf howling at a full moon covered in thorny vines. He was amazed at her.

He watched her make her way to the small island no one went to. It was surrounded by sharks that guarded it. From above, if you tried to fly in, giant birds would peck at you until you fell into the ocean, making a nice meal for the sharks. Beyond that, if you made it to the island, the crocodile lived in the caves. That was enough to keep the pirates away. Nate could only watch from a distance with strained eyes as the sharks never bothered Wendy. When she got to the beach she flipped over to look at the sky. Nate saw the crocodile creep up from behind her, Nate nearly yelled, but the crocodile saw her and turned around, as if it were fully uninterested in hurting her.

Nate flew back to Pan as quickly as he could to tell him what he had seen. Pan sat on a log in front of the fire that blazed up high, cleaning his finger nails with his dagger.

"Boss, we have a situation," Nate said tentatively. Pan looked over at him with hate stirring in his eyes. Nate told him everything he had seen. Pan only nodded and then disappeared, only to reappear a moment later holding Wendy in his arms. She was completely naked and shivering. She was still asleep though.

Pan handed Wendy to Nate and told him to take her up to the tree house and put her to bed. Nate nodded and did as Pan asked. He searched for a blanket in the cupboard but found none. He went to tell Pan she needed a blanket, but when he turned around, Pan was beside the bed putting a new blanket over Wendy. They walked out of the tree house in silence. When they got to the ground Pan turned to Nate.

"The second she wakes up, I want to know," Pan demanded and stalked off.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wendy woke up the next day knowing the horrible events were just a dream. She was in a bed for one, and second, the events she dreamed up were far too ridiculous for them to be true. She stretched her arms out and yawned. She heard someone shout so loud she nearly fell out of her bed. The sudden startle woke her up fully. She looked around the room and recognized it, but not as her room, as the one she dreamt she woke up in last night.

It sank in that it was not a dream, it really happened. She remembered she fell asleep in a grassy field on a tiny island, not a bed in a tree house. She must be a really heavy sleeper.

"WHY?!" Wendy screamed so loud she could have sworn the tree house shook.

"Why what?" A voice came from the corner of the room. Wendy looked over to see a boy with sandy blond hair and emerald green eyes staring at her. He wore the same clothes everyone else wore around here. His arms were folded across his chest and he leaned against the wall.

"Why do I keep waking up here? Why did Nate kidnap me? Why can't anyone tell me where I am?" Wendy yelled at the boy.

"I can answer all those questions if you want," the boy suggested. Wendy nodded.

"I'm Peter Pan. You are in Neverland. I wanted to be the one to tell you. You keep waking up here because I thought I would be more comfortable than the ground. Nate kidnapped you because I asked him to." The boy finished and smiled.

"You are clearly crazy, I am going to leave now." Wendy started to get up when she remembered she still wasn't wearing any clothes.

Peter flew over to her and hovered just above her head. "Would you like some clothes?" Wendy's jaw stopped working and she could only stare at him, her mouth hanging open. She nearly dropped her protective blanket. When she didn't answer he asked again. Wendy could only nod. "There are some dresses in the cupboard," Peter said pointing to the wall adjacent to the window.

"I don't wear dresses," Wendy said in a small voice as Peter started to float away.

Peter flew back over to her so fast she couldn't process it. "What do you mean? I give you clothes when you have none. You are a prisoner here not a ruler. You will either put a dress on or you will wear nothing."

"Look Piper Pan, I don't mean to burst your delusional bubble, but there is no such thing as Neverland, you are not Peter Pan, and kidnapping is a crime. So just because you can hook wires up to the ceiling doesn't mean I'm going to buy into your sick fantasy. I want to go home, I want my own clothes, and I don't want to ever seen your face again." Wendy's voice got louder with each word she spat at Peter. He seemed stunned at first but then laughed. With a snap of his fingers Wendy was in a far too tight purple monstrosity some might call a dress. Peter grabbed Wendy's wrist and in the blink of an eye, they were no longer in the tree house but above it, floating farther and farther up. He flew her to the ocean.

Wendy was kicking and screaming for the crazy man to release her the whole way. Before she knew it, she was 100 feet above the ocean.

"Do you believe me now?" Peter asked with a smirk on his face as he slowly started to unwrap his fingers from her wrist.

"Yes!" Wendy yelled, "Yes I believe you." Peter smiled and dropped her. Wendy screamed so loud, she thought her vocal cords would snap. To her surprise she didn't hit the ocean. Instead she landed in Peter's arms. "What is wrong with you, you psycho?" She hit him with her fists. He only made an exasperated face. They ended up back at the clearing where she had given Nate what he deserved.

"Boys come greet our new guest," Peter called. Several boys came out of the woodwork, literally, all a little bit scared and dirty. "Line up and introduce yourselves to the beautiful and difficult Wendy Sarah Rose." The boys did as they were told. Wendy counted 11 including Nate.

Nate was the tallest of all of them. They seemed to line up by hight, putting Nate at the end of the line. Wendy looked down at the little boy who stood before her. He couldn't have been more than 6 years old.

"I'm Gus." he declared. Wendy couldn't help smile at him. He puffed out his chest as much as he could. Gus had dark skin and wore clothes that were too big for him. His hair was cut jaggedly, with little tufts sticking up everywhere. Wendy knelt down so she was at Gus's eye level.

"Hello Gus, it is very nice to meet you." Gus smiled at this. He looked her up and down as most young children do and finally spoke.

"You look like a giant grape," he declared. Wendy laughed. Younger children never had a filter and she had always loved how brutally honest they were.

"Gus," Peter scolded. Wendy scowled up at him they went back to face Gus.

"Don't listen to him. Do you like my dress Gus? Be honest." Wendy stood up and twirled so Gus could see it completely. He rubbed his chin as if he were imitating someone he once saw when they were thinking hard about something.

"I don't like it very much. You look like you can't play games with us. Plus dresses are made for girls, yuck." Gus's last comment made Wendy laugh.

"I am a girl Gus. Though I think you are right. I don't like dresses either." Gus smiled and went to sit on the edge of the clearing. Wendy looked up at Peter and raised an eyebrow, he only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Two boys stepped forward in unison and spoke that way as well, "We're the twins." They said it with such excitement that Wendy nearly laughed.

"And what are your names?" Wendy asked the two boys who had to be 10 or so. The boys just sort of cocked their heads to the side in confusion.

"They are simply the twins," Peter whispered in her ear. Wendy nodded and smiled at the boys.

"Well it is very nice to meet you twins." They shuffled over to Gus and talked amongst themselves.

Four boys stepped forward next, they couldn't have been more than 13. None of them looked related but they all seemed to stick together.

The one with blond curly hair that reminded Wendy of a baby's hair spoke first. "My name is Curly ma'am." The boy to Curly's right spoke next. He was more round than the rest of the boys, like he still had baby fat and then a bit extra.

"I'm Tootles Miss Wendy." Tootles smiled widely at her and she couldn't help but think of a hamster or an overly excited dog.

To Tootle's right was the shortest of the four, his chestnut brown hair hidden below a hat.

"Slightly at your service." Slightly said as he took of his hat and bowed. Wendy stifled a laugh and just smiled. The boy to the right of Slightly had tanned skin and a face that had a rough edge to it the other's did not.

"I'm Nibs. I plan the battles." He said matter-a-factly, the severity never leaving his face.

"It is nice to meet all of you." Wendy smiled at them. They all shuffled away. Tootles looked back at her and waved, while Slightly blew her a kiss.

The next boy looked more rugged than the others, he was the closest to her own age. He came from asian ancestry and had a look about him, saying that he already didn't like Wendy.

"I'm Rufio," the boy said a little too close to Wendy's face. Peter stepped forward a little but it was Wendy who spoke.

"Good for you, but I suggest you backup before you end up looking like Nate, because I can tell you right now, I went easy on him." Wendy whispered the last piece. Peter glanced at Wendy in slight disbelief. Rufio growled at Wendy as he shoved past her to the other boys. Wendy nearly lunged at him, but Nate grabbed her by the elbows.

"And you know me," Nate smiled at her. Wendy got a good look at his face, it looked like his nose might be broken.

"Did I break your nose?" Wendy twisted around to get a better look. She grabbed his chin and turned it from side to side to get a better look. Someone snarled from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see who made the sound, keeping her hand on Nate's chin. He gently pulled her small hand from his face.

"Not a big deal, I've had many things broken." Nate didn't smile this time.

"Well shouldn't Tinkerbell take a look at it, she is the one who works all the medicine right?" Wendy looked around for the little green fairy to appear.

"Who is Tinkerbell?" Nate asked.

"Your fairy."

"There is no such thing as fairies," Peter said from behind her. "Where did you get the idea that there was a such thing?"

"All the stories I have read about you," Wendy said a little confused.

"They wrote stories about me?" Peter sounded proud.

"Oh yeah, a lot actually. You should read some of the fanfiction about you, it gets rather detailed," Wendy laughed. She turned back to Nate. "Well if there is no Tinkerbell to fix that nose of yours I will have to do it," Wendy breathed grabbing Nate's nose.

"Oh no that won't be...ow!" Nate screamed as Wendy pushed his nose back into place.

"You're welcome. Wendy smiled at his. "Do you like my dress?" she asked suddenly.

Nate looked down at her, a bit angry, still clutching his nose that was now a fountain of blood. He looked over his shoulder to Peter, who gave him a stern look.

"Yes, it is lovely," Nate answered with no conviction in his voice.

"Liar," Wendy declared. She turned to face Peter and the rest of the lost boys. "Well I hate dresses and if someone," she throw a glance at Peter, "doesn't get me clothes I can actually breath in, I will tear every dress to bits." Peter just laughed at his. The other boys joined in tentatively. Wendy pulled out a knife she was concealing behind her back and dragged it down the bodice of the dress. She let out a loud sigh of relief. "Now I can breath." Wendy was at least happy that she was wearing a bra.

Peter was seething with rage as Wendy shredded the skirt of her dress. "Where did you get the knife?" Peter demanded through clenched teeth.

"Nate gave it to me," Wendy replied looking up innocently from her destroyed dress.

"I did not Pan, I promise on my life." Nate searched his belt franticly for the knife that was no longer there.

"You gave, I took; not a big difference in the long run I think." Wendy waved the knife around in a whimsical fashion. She looked into Peter's green eyes and watched them darken. She stepped forward slowly to make sure he held her stare. When there was just a few inches left between them Wendy looked up at him. "I think we can both agree, dresses aren't my thing. Now, I don't know why I'm here but I do know the only reason you want me to wear dresses is so it is difficult to escape, but I don't know if you know this or not, I can't fly and this is an island. I would appreciate it if I got to choose what I wear from here on out or this knife will first go into Nate's chest then my throat. Understood?" Wendy challaned.

"What makes you think I care whether or not Nate lives or dies?" Peter asked, holding her stare with one of his own.

"Oh I don't think you do, but I sure want him dead, after he dragged me from my bed naked."

"What makes you think I care whether or not you live or die?"

"You brought me here for a reason. You need me for something and I do believe I probably need to be alive for it. It is your choice Pixie Pan."

Peter loomed over her with a look that went straight through her. "you're playing a dangerous game darling."

"Bring it on. I don't lose." Wendy smiled up at him, making sure he knew she wasn't scared.

"Neither do I."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wendy stood there for a long time in her destroyed dress and exposed bra. Peter was looking her straight in the eyes as if they were having a conversation only in their heads. Peter was the first to take a step back.

"What, may I ask, would you like to wear?" Peter asked with a slight smirk on his face as his eyes briefly floated down to her exposed bra.

"Nate knows what I wear, I want those clothes." Wendy returned the smirk as she crossed her arms across her chest. Peter looked over at Nate who was shaking his head.

"Nate will go back and get your clothes." Peter nodded at Nate who was about to take off.

"No." Wendy nearly yelled.

"No?"

"I want new clothes that look like those clothes, plus shampoo and conditioner, a hair brush, toothbrush and toothpaste, deodorant, body wash, a razor, and I want things to draw with." Wendy counted the things off on her small, black painted fingers. Peter nodded at her. He flicked his hand and a sketchbook and a pencil landed in her hand.

"You will draw the clothes you want and make a list of the things Nate will pick up from a store, not the room you shared with the tall one." Peter waved her off and she almost smiled.

"Thank you," Wendy said in a small voice as she turned around. Peter snapped his head in her direction, shocked at the sign of gratitude. He waved a hand and her torn dress changed into a baggy shirt and sweat pants. She looked back at him and smiled. Wendy took the sketchbook up to the tree house. She flopped down on the bed and began making a list of all the things Nate would have to get.

* * *

Peter watched as the girl climbed up the rope ladder into the tree house she was not invited to go to and smiled.

"Should I have the boys start making a tent for her?" Nate asked quietly.

"No. I like that she goes to my room." Peter looked at Nate and shoed him away. Nate left Peter's side.

This girl, she was not at all what he had expected. She was strong and stubborn. She reminded him of someone he admired very much, himself.

* * *

Wendy finished her list of nearly 30 things she wanted Nate to get and only a few were important. She ripped the page from her sketchbook and folded it into a paper airplane. She wrote, "To Nate" on one of the wings. She walked to the window and found Nate. He was talking to Rufio. Wendy aimed the airplane at the back of Nate's head and let it fly. Unfortunately it didn't hit the back if Nate's head or any part of Nate. It hit Rufio...right in the eye. Rufio lost it. Fighting his way to Wendy, a knife drawn and at the ready.

"I'm sorry Rufio!" Wendy yelled. She was so shocked and sorry she had to cover her mouth to keep from using foul language.

"I'll kill you!" he threatened at Nate struggled to restrain him. Peter watched them with a bored look on his face, cleaning his fingernails with a dagger. Rufio Threw the knife at Wendy. It hit the window, an inch to her right. Wendy let out a high pitched yelp. Peter was on his feet within seconds of the knife leaving Rufio's hand.

"What the fuck Rufio?" Peter yelled into the boy's face.

"This is how we deal all disputes here Pan. That's how it's always been. Some little bitch doesn't change that." Rufio yelled back at Peter. Wendy heard this and bolted out of the tree house and down the rope ladder, with the knife she yanked out of the window. She marched over to Rufio.

"What did you just call me?" Wendy yelled from below the tree house. She was quickly on her way to Rufio.

"Don't worry, he will be punished for throwing the knife at you," Peter assured her, not taking his eyes of Rufio.

"What did you call me?" Wendy repeated, ignoring Peter and pushing him out of the way.

"I called you what you are, a little bitch." Rufio said to Wendy, coming closer to her face as he did. Wendy pushed him against a tree, the knife on his neck.

"I don't like that word," she said through clenched teeth, digging the knife into his neck a little more. Blood started to pool around the blade. Rufio didn't even flinch. "If I hear it again, I will make sure you can't speak ever again." Wendy backed away from Rufio, the knife hanging at his side. She took his hand and placed the knife back in it. "I don't like losing my temper and I am always sorry after I do, but know this, I am only ever sorry after. When I get mad, I don't think I just react. Watch yourself around me."

Peter stood behind her completely shocked. Rufio rubbed the blood from his neck and Nate's only laughed. As she walked over to the tree house, she passed the lost boys. They all looked very afraid of her in that moment. Wendy bowed her head very low as she made her way back up the ladder.

She flopped down on the bed and began drawing out the clothes that she wanted. She was so caught up in her designs that she didn't even realize that Peter was standing right behind her. He cleared his throat and she jumped a little bit.

"Oh my gosh, I could have had a heart attack!" She yelled at him. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked a little quieter.

"Long enough to know you stick your tongue out when you're concentrating." Peter shocked himself a little when he found himself laughing slightly at this.

"Oh, so a while, ok." Wendy's breath became rapid. She felt embarrassed that someone had seen her in such a personal state. "Why are you in my room?" Wendy suddenly asked, hoping to change the subject.

"This is actually my room," Peter smirked at her horror. "You can stay here as long as you want though," Peter added quickly.

"No, um, where have you been sleeping?" Wendy asked, frazzled.

"Here."

"Here, like in this bed. As in with me?"

Peter nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes it is a problem. Gosh I feel violated." Wendy said more to herself more than anything.

"Nothing happened." Peter tried to assure her but she was hearing nothing of it.

"Well, I need my own space." Wendy refused to look at Peter,

"Okay, I can make a nice tree house in the tree across the clearing," Peter offered.

"No, I need to be far away from all these boys. No offense but I can't really trust anyone now can I. I mean one tried to kill me, one kidnapped me, on slept in the same bed as me without my permission, and everyone has seen me naked." Wendy started using wilder hand gestures as she spoke.

"What do you mean everyone has seen you naked. Did they hurt you?" Peter reached for Wendy but she shrugged him off.

"No, no one touched me. I was fighting with Nate, and I had to let the blanket fall. Oh and speaking of Nate, I don't like that he has dragged me out of bed naked twice." Wendy finally looked Peter in the eye.

"Once."

"What?"

"Nate only dragged you out of your bed naked once. I did that last night." Peter seemed to not see any problem with this. Wendy on the other hand found it extremely horrible.

"Oh gosh" Wendy put her head in her hand. "Ok, I want to go back," Wendy said after she gathered herself.

"You know you can't go back. I need you here." Peter looked almost sad about this.

"Yeah I know I can't go home, I meant the island that you stole me from last night. That is the only place I have felt safe in since I got here." Wendy rolled her eyes.

"That's the Forbidden Island. No one survives the trip over there. I can only flash in for a moment or so before the island starts to attack me." Peter tried to explain.

"Well I survived the swim over there and was sleeping quite peacefully there before you showed up and stole me, again." Wendy got off the bed so she could face Peter head on, even though standing, she was only at his chest.

"No."

"Yes."

"I won't allow it."

"I don't follow you Pan. You don't own me." Wendy growled.

"You are on my island. You will follow me."

"I want to go to a different island where I feel safe. Now you said you need me. We can go around and round but it will always end up my way because guess what, you need me, not the other way around." Wendy folded her arms and waited.

Peter let out a big huff. "Fine, but when I come to get you every morning, no complaining."

"No promises, but I do promise not to try to kill you, or anyone else." Wendy smiled and stuck out her hand for him to shake. He took it gingerly and shook it. "Weak handshake bro." Wendy complained while they were shaking. Peter tightened his hand around her's and pulled her close to him so she was nearly squished against his chest.

"Better?"

"Bangerrang." Wendy breathed.

"What?" Peter cocked his head, still the same vice like grip. Wendy couldn't move and was sure that if Peter wasn't holding on to her, she would fall because she no longer had knees.

"It's umm… I use to say it as a kid… it means umm… best… or great… or we sometimes used it as a call." Wendy stuttered.

"I like it." Peter smirked. "Let's go."

"Where?" Wendy choked out as he released her.

"To tell Nate where to send the things and then to the Forbidden Island." peter winked at her. Wendy nodded, her head still reeling from the close contact with a really very attractive boy. She followed him down the ladder and over to Nate.

"There you two are. I thought she might have tried to kill you." Nate laughed as he saw them descend the ladder. Wendy shot him a snide look which made him laugh even harder. Peter picked up the paper airplane off the ground handed it to Nate.

"These will be delivered to Wendy on the Forbidden Island." Peter instructed. Nate looked taken aback but said nothing only nodded. Peter turned towards Wendy and outstretched his hand to her. "Are you coming darling?" Wendy nodded and took his hand in her own.

They flashed out of the clearing and on to the Forbidden Island. The second Wendy's feet touched the cool sand, she felt herself relax. Peter noticed and laughed. Wendy just rolled her eyes at him and walked inland to the clearing she fell asleep in the night before.

"So I want a tree house, how do I build one?" Wendy asked to a pale faced Peter. "What's wrong?" Wendy asked concerned.

"Don't panic, there is a crocodile behind you." Peter said in a steady, quiet voice. Wendy turned around slowly to see the largest crocodile ever. At least 70 feet long from head to tale and it's mouth looked big enough to swallow her whole.

Wendy swallowed and breathed slowly, trying to make her heart rate go down. The crocodile walked towards her and she froze, unable to move. Within seconds the giant reptile was right in front of her. She let out a small yelp as it nudged her with it's nose. Wendy relaxed slightly when she saw, it didn't want to eat her. She reached out a hand to the beast.

"Wendy stop!" Peter's voice boomed but she didn't listen. She placed a hand on the side of the crocodile's face and began to stroke it. It seemed to like that very much and Wendy almost laughed. The crocodile wasn't that dangerous at all. Peter was amazed. He stepped towards the thing and it didn't seem to appreciate that. As he moved towards it and Wendy it snapped at him. He flinched back out of the way of the giant teeth.

"Hey, hey!" Wendy yelled at the crocodile. It looked at her as if it understood. "He is okay for now okay?" Wendy held firm in her tone. She could have sworn the crocodile nodded at her, but that would be insane. "Okay good. Now, I am looking for a good place to build a tree house. Can you show us a good spot?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy it can't understand you." Peter tried to explain but it was hearing none of it. Wendy hopped on the crocodile's back and it started to walk away.

"Get on." Wendy yelled from the crocodile. Peter jumped on the crocodile's back much to the beast's shagrin. They were taken deep into the thick forest of the island.

After a long while, the crocodile stopped in a clearing surrounded by around 12 huge trees. Wendy and Peter hopped off and looked around. The crocodile started to stomp away Wendy shouted at it, "Thank you Edmund." The crocodile looked back and then continued on it's way as Wendy waved. Peter looked at her like she was crazy. 'What?"

"Edmund?"

"He needs a name." Wendy shrugged. "Now let's talk treehouses." Wendy started telling Peter exactly what she wanted. Peter rolled him eyes much more than once. By the end of it Wendy was babbling about this and that and all Peter could do was stare at her in awe. He had never seen someone so passionate about a tree house.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wendy looked up in amazement at the tree house. Peter had just snapped his fingers and it appeared. Everything she had envisioned in her head was now in front of her. It had to be the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The 12 trees where all connected by the circular tree house. It didn't connect across the clearing, rather it connected around it. The wood was from an ash tree and there was a rope bridged the stretched 20 feet in the air across the clearing, linking one end of the circular tree house to the other. Wendy saw from the bottom there where several rooms that came off the main ring.

"It's amazing," Wendy breathed, "It's absolutely amazing."Wendy looked into Peter's emerald eyes and smiled. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

* * *

She looked up at him with big green eyes and with a sparkling smile on her face, he couldn't help but notice a tightness in his chest.

"Do you want to go inside?" Pan asked with a slight smile he could help.

"Yes." Wendy nearly skipped to the rope ladder by the largest tree. She was barefooted and Pan could see blood on the bottom of her feet. Her sweatpants hung very low on her hips and as she reached up the ladder, her white shirt that was now splotched dirt rode up above her waist. Pan couldn't help but feel the urge to touch her where her shirt rode up.

"You know, um, you're bleeding," Pan sputtered out as he climbed the ladder after her.

"Really? I didn't notice." Wendy didn't even seemed fazed. Pan wondered why she seemed uncaring about an injury. She knew how to fix a broken nose, but how? Nate had said very little about her life, maybe it was time to ask him.

"Well, I can...um...I can fix it up for you, if you want." Pan offered. Wendy looked down the ladder at him and smiled.

"Sure thanks, now that I have a fully stocked first aid kit and all." Wendy laughed. "I do right? I know that is what I said I wanted but i also know that maybe it is difficult to get that sort of thing in Neverland and I also know you have no obligation to do such a thing. Oh but if you did by some amazing chance put in all the little things and the big things I dreamed up. Gosh, wouldn't' it be amazing if all your dreams came true. I mean you can obviously but still, this even this is the greatest thing I have ever seen." Wendy rambled on and Pan could only laugh to himself.

"I put in the infirmary you dreamt up." Pan answered in an even calm voice.

"Oh good, that means that any injuries the boys get can be fixed up super fast." Wendy's voice went up three octaves when she said "super." Pan smiled to himself at that. No one here really cared if they got hurt but maybe having someone help out will cut down of fatalities. That would also cut down on the number of boys he had to have on the island every year.

They made it up the ladder. There was a small porch right before the great door that lived under a carved arch way. They walked into the small hallway and he heard her gasp. It was understandable, it was quite grand. The crown molding on the high ceiling was very nicely done if he did say so himself. The paintings in the front hall was incredible. I was a painting of a pirate ship sailing in still water during a full moon.

They moved to a small kitchen area with a refrigerator, a stove, and an oven. There was a small island with pots and pans hanging from a rack above it. The refrigerator and cupboards were stocked with food. The counter had many things one would need to prepare food with, including a set of knives.

They walked further into the house. They came across a small room with a long table that seated 12 people. There was a small chandelier that hung above the table. There was nothing extraordinary about the table or the room, but somehow it exuded warmth and love. It was truly quite remarkable.

They continued down the long thin hallway to the room that Peter was most proud of. It was the second biggest room in the tree house. Wendy's bedroom had a huge queen sized bed with a plum purple comforter and four large pillows. The headboard was large and white. There where a few small circular throw pillows. On the other side of the room there was a chaise lounge with a white throw blanket on it. On the ceiling was a skylight so she could see the stars. A wardrobe was nestled in the corner that was made of mahogany. There was a vanity dresser across from the wardrobe and different lamps and light fixtures hung everywhere. It wasn't to wendy's exact specifications, but Pan thought it would be okay.

"This is even better than I thought." Wendy piped. "How did you do this?"

"Magic," Pan suggested. Wendy laughed and went on through the house.

Pan trailed behind her and was mesmerized by how she traced the walls with her hand and how every time they got to a new room she would skid to a stop and peer her head in before she actually entered. He enjoyed watching her bounce around each room, but this next room was different.

Pan didn't really understand why Wendy would want this room added but he did it for her because what else would she do all day.

Wendy had stopped in the doorway of the room and stared at it with her mouth open. Pan came up next to her and looked at her worriedly.

"Is something wrong?" Pan asked her. She looked up at him with tears threatening to leak from her eyes and to Pan's surprise, she smiled.

"Nothing is wrong. This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Wendy dove into the room and squealed. She spun around in the middle of the room. The ornate rug was worn in many spaces even though Pan had never seen it before.

"You like this?" Pan nearly sneered. He didn't really understand this.

"Oh, I love it." Wendy nearly sung. "This is an incredible library." Indeed it was. Every wall was lined floor to ceiling in books about anything and everything. There was a large cherry wood desk near the south wall, and a high backed satin chair behind it. There were three sofas with dark fabric covering them surrounded a large square coffee table. One was brown leather, one was a grey fabric sofa, and the last one was a red velvet sofa. There was a stack of maps on the coffee table. "This is magnificent. One question, how do I reach the books on the higher shelves?" Wendy pointed up at the very high, nearly twenty foot ceilings.

"Oh, um...here," he waved his hand and a ladder that moved across all the walls appeared. Wendy smiled at him in the way that she does. She didn't hold anything back when she smiled, like she wanted the whole world to know she was happy. "This way," Pan gestured to the door. Wendy nodded and walked on.

She bonded into the next room and it was quite extraordinary. It was a fully stocked weapons room. There were knives, daggers, crossbows, real bows and arrows, swords, hatchets, clubs, and things Wendy didn't even recognize. There were two punching bags and several targets for target practice. There where punching dummies in the corner. It was the perfect training room.

"I never asked for this," Wendy looked inquisitively at Pan.

"No, but I thought it would be helpful for everything." Pan shrugged. Wendy nodded and continued through the house.

The next room was a bathroom. It was a large bathroom with a full two sink vanity and a separate shower and jet pool bathtub. The toilet was beneath a window, that for some reason made Pan uncomfortable considering the shower was across from the window. Anyone on the other side could see straight through that window, though anyone stupid enough would have to go through him.

They made it through the bathroom and into the infirmary. It was small but there was a fully stocked medical kit, including a surgical saw. it was wonderful. It could only take care of one person at a time but he doubted she would need more. They finally made it back to the main hall.

"This is actually the best thing I could think of." Wendy breathed as they stood in front of the pirate ship painting.

"Let me take care of your feet," Peter said in an emotionless tone. Wendy looked down at her feet as if she were amazed she had them and nodded moving back to the infirmary. Pan followed her and watched as she hopped onto the medical table.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nate flew down towards the Forbidden Island. He decided to nose dive towards the island instead of going over the ocean. Birds started flying towards him the minute he got into the sight of the island. They swarmed him, making it so the only thing he saw was a flurry of feathers and beaks and talons. Before he knew it he was on the island, or father tangled in the trees upside down. Nate grabbed the knife from his belt. He got it back from wendy when she went up to the tree house to make the list of things that he needed to get. Thankfully, the backpack he got to hold the stuff didn't fall. He cut his way out of the trees and landed rather spectacularly on his right shoulder.

"Mother fuck!" Nate swore. He hit a rock and now there was a gash running from the top of his shoulder nearly to his elbow. Blood soaked the right side of his shirt.

He readjusted the backpack and started walking into the island. Pan had told him he was going to build a treehouse for Wendy so he kept a look out for a shack in the trees.

He walked for a long time before he came to a clearing surrounded by large trees. He looked up and saw… well he saw a tree house that looked more like a modern house. There was a ring around the trees and there were rooms that hung off the ring. There was a rope bridge that stretched from one end of the house to the other. It was quite amazing.

Nate started to climb up the rope ladder by one of the trees when he heard a rumbling noise come from somewhere behind him. He looked back, half way up the ladder, to see a enormous crocodile barreling towards him. He let out a small yelp and scrambled up the ladder. When he got to the top he settled on a small porch. Two feet were in front of him. He looked up to see Pan. His arms crossed and staring daggers down at him.

Wendy came bursting through the door. There was barely enough room for all three of them to fit on the small porch. Wendy ran to the railing and looked down at the crocodile. Nate reached to stop her but his arm hurt to much for him to do much.

"Edmund!" Wendy yelled and something. "He is okay, I'll yell if I need you." Nate saw the crocodile walk away. Was she talking to the beast? Did she name it? This chick was insane. That was the last thing Nate remembered thinking before everything went black.

* * *

Wendy gasped audibly when she saw Nate pass out. When she saw all the blood she fell to her knees.

"Peter help get him to the infirmary." Wendy commanded. Peter hesitated for a moment, then complied. He heaved Nate over his shoulder and followed Wendy into the infirmary. "Put him on the table." Wendy directed and Peter did as he was told. He then stood back and watched Wendy work. She washed her hands first and then grabbed some scissors. She cut open Nate's shirt to expose his bare skin. He was well toned and tanned. There was a gnarly gash running from his shoulder to...Wendy couldn't even tell where it ended thanks to all the blood.

She Grabbed for sponges and started clearing away the blood. It took a long while to figure out the gaash was from his shoulder to just above his elbow. She turned him over carefully to get a better look at the wound. It was bad and deep. Wendy cleaned out the wound and went looking for and grabbed for the alcohol from the top shelf. she poured it on the wound and she heard Nate scream. He was fading in and out of consciousness.

"This is going to hurt," Wendy whispered to Nate as she reached for the needle and thread. She started to sew him up. He screamed and squirmed but Wendy held firm. About an hour later the hard work was done and all Wendy had to do was make sure the cut didn't get infected.

* * *

Pan watch as Wendy cleaned up his second in command. He watched her run her hands up and down his body. He watched her comfort him when he was in pain. He watched and watched as she looked down at him worriedly.

Pan felt his insides twist and all he wanted to do was punch Nate until there was nothing left for Wendy to fix up.

Pan clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides for and hour, keeping his jaw locked all the while. When she finished Wendy was sweating and had blood all down her white shirt. She turned to Pan, the worried look still on her face and suddenly Pan was no longer angry.

"This is my fault isn't it?" Wendy asked, her voice cracking. "I mean you said no one survived this island and I didn't listen and now Nate is here and he could have died and it is all my fault. Why do I do this? I mean, I don't forgive him, but I never wanted to hurt him. The nose thing was an accident. It hurts you know, getting your nose broken. And now he could have died and it is all my fault." Pan reached for her and pulled her against himself. She rested her head on his chest and he stroked her golden hair.

"It's not your fault at all. I promise you. Nate got the things I sent him out for, why don't you take those and go get cleaned up okay? I will watch over Nate." Pan offered as he spoke into her hair. Wendy nodded and pushed her way out of Pan's hold, then walked out of the room, dragging the backpack behind her. Pan felt very empty when she left.

Pan looked at Nate with a hate he had never felt before. He wanted Nate dead for stealing Wendy's attention. For making her feel bad about herself. But most of all, Pan hated that it wasn't him on the table. It wasn't him Wendy was taking care of. It wasn't him Wendy was worried about.

* * *

Wendy walked into the bathroom somberly. She dug through the backpack and saw Nate really had gotten everything she needed and wanted. The backpack all of a sudden seemed about ten times bigger. Magic. Wendy got out her favorite shampoo and conditioner as well as vanilla scented body wash. She grabbed out a hair brush and started raking through her hair. Twigs and leaves fell out as she brushed through her golden locks. She stripped off her bloodied dirty clothes and hopped into the shower. It was hot and nice on her skin. She scrubbed and scrubbed until she was raw but she could still feel Nate's blood all over her. After a long while the water started to turn cold. Wendy sank down in the shower and hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed.

It seemed like all the weight had now become unbearable and she was not covered in shower water but her own tears. It seemed to finally hit her. She hadn't cried in five years and it all spouted out. She realized that she could go home, or what ever that house was. She couldn't see Bell again. her only family. Mostly she realized, to her horror, the emptiness she felt seemed to go away when she was with Peter, or any of the lost boys.

She finally got out of the shower and went to the backpack. She took out a towel and wrapped it around herself. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were hollow. She hadn't eaten anything in two days. She opened the door and went back into the infirmary. She saw Peter standing over Nate with a scary look in his eyes.

"Peter?" Wendy tentatively walked into the room. Peter looked up at her and his face softened. Wendy was acutely aware now, to the fact she was only in a towel.

"Um...we should get you some clothes." Peter was trying really hard to keep eye contact with her.

"I have some drawings in the book, which I left in your tree house," Wendy sighed at the last part. She didn't forget things often so when she did, she felt very irritated with herself.

"I'll go get it." Peter assured Wendy. "I might be a while. Rufio can't be in charge for too long. I will get back as soon as I can." Peter poofed out. Wendy barely got to nod before he disappeared.

Wendy walked to the kitchen and made herself a small snack of eggs in a basket. She was so hungry she made and ate 12 of eggs in baskets. She would need to ask Peter for more eggs now. She turned around from the stove to put the dirty dishes in the sink only to nearly drop them at the sight of Nate up and about.

"You're up." Wendy exclaimed.

"You're perceptive." Nate said in a mocking tone. He was shirtless and she was in a towel and Wendy felt very, underdressed even though she had been naked in front of him before, this felt different.

"Thank you for getting my stuff." Wendy finally choked out. "Your arm should be in a sling. Come with me." Wendy scooted past him and went into the infirmary. She heard Nate behind her. She reached up to grab a sling from the cabinet. She had to stand on her tippy toes but she got it down herself, one hand on her towel as she did. "Here." She handed the sling to Nate who just looked at it. Wendy sighed and helped him put it on. She needed both hands to do this and was terrified her towel would fall off.

"Did you stitch me up?" Nate asked after Wendy had his sling on.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You'll need to come back here a lot in the next few weeks so I can make sure nothing is infected and then in two weeks I'll take the stitches out and you'll still have to come back for at least a week so I can change your goz and such." Wendy rambled on. She looked up at him and saw he was smiling. "What?"

"It's just, you seem so concerned with this. I have had bad injuries before." Nate explained. Wendy settled one of her hands on her hip and stared at him.

"Well now I am here so injuries will come to me so I can take care of them so no one has to die. But don't come to me for paper cuts or little stuff like that. I don't want to waste medical supplies if I don't have to. I'm not saying don't come to me. I mean if you are hurt obviously come to me but if it is a small scrape don't. Also before you say anything, this is not a small scrape this was major and deep and you passed out so don't tell me it was nothing and for goodness sake, don't scare me like that ever again!" Wendy was out of breath by the end of her lecture.

"Yes ma'am." Nate gave her a fake solute and Wendy just rolled her eyes. "You weren't actually scared for me though."

"Yes I was. Just because you are scum doesn't mean I want you to die." Wendy made a wild gesture with her free hand.

"Really?"

"Yes really. I would feel terrible if you died." Wendy started to walk out of the infirmary into the bathroom, Nate followed her.

"This is a nice place Peter made for you." Nate observed.

"It really is. Peter is so nice, besides the whole kidnap and can't leave thing." Wendy almost laughed. She grabbed the backpack and dragged it out the the main hall way.

"Do you need help?" Nate offered. Wendy only shook her head as she walked through the kitchen and dining room into her bedroom. Nate followed her, trailing farther and farther behind as he stopped to look at the rooms they passed through.

Wendy throw the backpack on her bed and began rummaging through it. She pulled out everything that would go in her room.

She found an alarm clock, a picture of her mom and a picture of Bell, her favorite stuffed animal, and some jewelry that had been important to her. She pulled out a circular locket with a picture of her mother in it and the first peice of jewlery someone got for her when she was put into foster care. It was a bracelet in the shape of an arrow. Bell got it for her as a reminder to always move forward.

She put the pictures and the jewelry on the vanity and the stuffed animal, which was a lamb she got when she was born, on the bed. When she went to put away the alarm clock she couldn't figure out where it would go.

"Where should I put this?" Wendy asked Nate.

"I don't know." Nate answered. He was sitting in the chase lounge watching Wendy move about the room like a tornado in a towel.

"I suppose I will put it on the vanity so that it is close enough to hear when it goes off and far enough away so that I have to get up to turn it off." Wendy thought out loud.

"Sounds good to me." Nate fiddled with the throw blanket as he said this. Wendy could tell he was bored and he was certainly not well enough to fly away so Wendy thought of something they could do.

"Do you want a tour of the house?" Wendy asked tentatively. Nate looked at her and nodded. "Okay, so you saw the porch and the main hall and the infirmary and the bathroom and the kitchen and the dining room and my bedroom so come this way." Wendy waved her free hand towards the door. They walked through the door to the hall to another door and wendy stopped before she opened it. "This is my favorite room." Wendy declared before she pushed the door open.

She led him into the library and stopped in the middle where she had spun around on the rug. This was the biggest room in the house and had plenty of unused space. "Isn't it wonderful?" Wendy asked Nate who simply smiled at her.

* * *

She was so happy about a library. Nate could see it in the way her eyes lit up and the way she bounced from one bookshelf to another. Nate was very aware of how she was in a towel which made little sense to him. He was also aware of how her hair was mostly dry and curled as it dried. He was also aware of the fact that he was shirtless.

He didn't tell her that he knew she fixed him up. He didn't tell her that he could still feel her tiny warm hands run up and down his arm and chest. He knew what Pan would do, even if he saw this. Pan had always been jealous of people playing with his toys as he called them. Wendy was not the first girl on the island. There were many before her and Pan always claimed them as his own. Wendy was different though. Nate thought that maybe, no one could own her, not even Pan.

This thought drove Nate mad. If Pan couldn't bend Wendy to his will Neverland would be in great trouble indeed. Though, Nate was never sure the prophecy meant what Pan thought it meant. He watched this tornado move about the library grabbing this book and that, telling Nate in great detail about each and everyone she has read.

"Why are you wearing a towel?" Nate asked suddenly, cutting Wendy off from her description of a book he had no interest in reading.

"Oh, well, my clothes are covered in blood and dirt and I took a shower and towel." Wendy gestured to herself.

"Yes but why didn't Peter give you clothes?" Nate started to walk towards her, which he knew was a bad idea, though he did it anyway.

"Well, I left my sketchbook on his bed so he went back to get it but he had to take care of some things at the lost boy clearing so it might be a while. I expect he didn't think you would wake up so fast." Wendy said the last part to her bandaged feet.

"I think you are right." Nate could only barely smile at this.

"Well come on there is one more room for you to see." Wendy bounded towards the door and Nate followed. They made their way to a room that Nate liked very much.

"This is quite a nice armory you have. It's good Pan wants you to train." Nate said

"Yeah, maybe he wants me to protect myself against you boys." Wendy speculated at she stood at the door.

"No, well kind of. He probably wants you to win a few games." Nate was taking knives off the shelves and fiddling with them.

"What do you mean. Games are just games." Wendy looked a little concerned.

"On Neverland, games can be dangerous." Nate took a knife and throw it at one of the targets. It hit dead center. The sound it made caused Wendy to jump.

"What do you mean dangerous?" Wendy spuddered out.

Nate turned towards her and frowned a little at the sight of Wendy's worried face. "Oh I'm just joking." Nate tried to laugh a little but lying to her was something he didn't like very much.

"Liar." Wendy poked. She could always tell when he was lying. It amazed him.

Nate walked over to Wendy. She stiffened as he got closer. He felt quite ashamed so stopped a good distance away from her. "This scar was from Rufio," Nate pointed at a long, thin, pink scar from one side of his chest to the other. "We were playing one of Pan's favorite games, we each get one weapon then we fight each other one on one, last one standing wins. Rufio had a sword and I had a knife." Wendy out for Nate. He didn't move. He went board still. She walked towards him and traced the line of the scar on his chest.

"Are there any other scars?" Wendy asked, her small fingers still tracing the scar. It burned a little where she touched him but not in a way that hurt. More in a way of he wanted more. He wanted her to light a fire and he wants to dive into the fire with her.

"There is one on my back." Nate explained, clearing his throat. Wendy moved around him. Nate was still frozen in place. She traced her fingers around his back until she found the scar.

"What made this?" He could hear the horror in her voice. He understood. His lower back had a horizontal puncture wound. It was raised around the edges and a strange pinkish purple color. He knew all this because when he went to earth, he looked at it in the mirror all the time. It was his most shameful scar.

"An arrow made that." Nate cleared his throat. He didn't like Wendy touching that scar, even if she didn't know.

"Someone shot you with an arrow?" He felt Wendy's hands tremble and he turned around and took her tiny hands in his callused ones.

"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago. It was a lesson I had to learn." Wendy looked horrified. He was about to pull her in for a hug when they were interrupted by a growl from the doorway. Nate spun around to see Pan. Wendy peaked her head around Nate's body.

"What is going on here?" Pan sneered.

"Nothing boss. I was just telling Wendy that some of the games we play are dangerous." Nate tried to explain but the contempt on Pan's face told him he had been there for more than a second.

"Can Nate teach me how to use these weapons?" Wendy asked bravely from behind Nate. Pan looked at her and all of a sudden, Nate saw it, Pan's attitude changed. All the anger he had dissipated. He could see Pan's face solfen. Nate saw it but in an instant it was gone. Anger returned and he knew he was in trouble.

"No. I will teach you. I also no longer want Nate to be in this house alone with you. I want you under my supervision at all times." Pan dragged Wendy from behind Nate. The sight of Pan grabbing Wendy like that, demanding that she do as he said. The sight of her struggling against him, his hand tight against Wendy's wrist. This made Nate angry, angrier than he had been in a long time.

"Screw you!" Wendy yelled. Nate wanted badly to help her but he stood where he was. Wendy looked at him pleadingly. When she realized he wouldn't help her, she turned all her rage to Pan. "Get off me." Pan let go of her. "Look, I will do what I want, you will not watch over me, I will have unsupervised play dates, Nate will teach me to use this stuff, and he will come back here every day for three to four weeks so that I can fix up his wound. Do you understand me?" Wendy was yelling now.

"I do not take orders from little girls." Pan yelled back at her.

"Edmund!" Wendy yelled at the top of her lungs. There was a crash from outside and the whole tree house shook.

"You wouldn't." Pan stepped forward.

"I would, I don't care if I have to get a ride from one of the birds that protect the ski, I will leave I will have Edmund kill each and everyone of you. I will do what I want with who I want and no one will stop me." Wendy looked up at Pan. Nate hated how close they were, even if they were arguing.

"Well my boys don't have to do anything they don't want to. Nate doesn't want to train you, do you Nate?" All the attention was turned on him now.

"Of course not boss. Whiny girls make me angry." Nate said in the calmest voice he could muster.

"To bad Wendy. Looks like I'm the only one who wants to play with you." Pan gloated. Nate saw wendy's tiny face go bright red.

"Nate will be here when I ask him to be here, he will teach me to use this stuff and I don't care if he wants to or not. I don't want to be stuck with you forever. I need other people to talk to so you listen and listen closely. I want Nate, I get Nate. Do you understand?" Wendy's demand for him made Nate a little happy.

"I refuse to allow this." Pan yelled. There was a roar from outside. The crocodile or Edmund as Wendy called it was not too happy that Pan was yelling at Wendy.

"Too bad." Wendy sneered.

"Whatever." Pan whipped around and stormed out of the room. To Nate's shagrin Wendy followed him. They all ended up in Wendy's room. Pan was draped over her bed. "I put your clothes in the wardrobe." Pan gestured over.

"I have a question about that. What about um… the stuff that I wear under my clothes?" Wendy looked uncomfortable talking about this in front of two boys. Nate felt uncomfortable in front of Pan. Pan only laughed, which made Nate angry.

"I didn't think someone as bold as you would feel uncomfortable." Pan teased. Wendy stared daggers at him. "Okay, well, all necessary items are in the dresser over there." Pan pointed to the vanity.

"Thank you." Nate hated that. Under all her edgy, don't give a shit, kick everyone's ass attitude, was a good person. He didn't like that Wendy would say thank you to someone who was a complete ass to her.

"Yeah, whatever. Nate we're leaving." Pan held out his hand.

"Where is the entrance to the bridge?" Wendy asked, her head down. Pan looked her over and Nate could have sworn he saw a glimpse of sadness.

"Behind this curtain here, it goes across to the infirmary." Pan said and then flashed out. Nate looked at Wendy who still had her head down.

"I'll come back tomorrow, Pan might come and get you in the morning though." Nate rubbed the back of his neck as Wendy lifted her head to meet his eyes. She looked like a wounded deer, but there was something else. A fire of sorts.

"Why?" It was the only thing she said to him but it rang with so much attitude that Nate caught himself smiling. That was the Wendy he knew.

"Because with me on 'doctor ordered' bed rest, I can't partake in activities." Nate nudged her a little. She smiled. She walked over the the curtain and shoved it out of the way. There was a door there. She swung it open and it revealed the bridge. Nate watched Wendy walk out and he followed her.

"Thanks for coming Edmund. I really appreciate it." Wendy noticed Nate beside her. "This is Nate," she told the beast that lumbered below. "He is um…. well he's a friend and he has permission to be on the island until I say so okay?" The beast nodded and walked away, into the forest.

"Thanks Rose, I'll see you tomorrow." Nate whispered as he flew away. He felt his cheeks heat up as he flew higher, no bird bothered him, because Wendy said he was a friend.

* * *

Wendy went back inside to her room and throw off the towel. She rummaged around until she found clothes for tomorrow and laid them out. She tucked herself in and fell asleep thinking about Peter and Nate and how Nate had called her Rose and how she liked it so much.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pan flopped on to his bed with a huff. He knew Wendy would be angry with him for a while. He shouldn't have yelled at her. He just wanted to keep her safe. She was beautiful and free spirited and he didn't know how the lost boys would react to this. Nate was obviously cozy with her already. Pan tried to tell himself or was all in his head but it was nearly impossible. Nate couldn't flash in and out like he could but he was taking longer than necessary. Pan's mind went to a dark place. Seeds of hatred started to sprout.

When Nate finally did arrive at the clearing Pan was seething. He jumped out the window and landed in front of Nate.

"What took you so long?" Pan sneered. All the lost boys stopped what they were doing. Nate looked Pan dead in the eye, unwavering, unmoving. He had never challaned Pan like this before.

"Flying with one arm is difficult." Nate explained. His voice was steady and unassuming but his eyes throw daggers.

"Stay out of the way. You know I need to get the girl on my side so we can all succeed." Pan warned, throwing the same look back at him. They stayed this way for a long while. Nate backed off first. Pan had won.

"I am going to be out of games for a while," Nate cleared his throat. "Invite her to play." Nate suggested.

"She could get hurt. We are not doing that." Pan's look of victory faded.

"She is not a delicate flower. She can take care of herself. Plus, we need to make her feel included." Nate urged.

"Why do we need to do that?" Pan scoffed.

"She's an orphan. She needs to feel like she has a family here." Nate nearly burst. Pan was taken aback. He had never considered this. Pan walked back to the tree and went inside the tree house. It was getting late. The fire would be starting soon.

* * *

Nate stopped away to his own little corner. The afternoon had turned to dusk. Rufio would start the fire soon. Everyone is required to join the feast. He thought of Wendy. She had enough food in the little house of hers to last a while.

He picked up a rather large stick and started whittling it with his knife. He didn't know what he was making until he was halfway done with it. It was a rose. He smiled to himself and finished it. He looked down at the wooden rose and thought, tomorrow he would give it to Wendy.

Rufio lit the fire and the flames licked the sky. Nate dragged a log to the clearing where others were doing the same. He had stick this knife back in its sheath. The rose he carved was hidden in a tree hollow and good thing because Pan sat down next to him.

* * *

Pan calmed down a lot. He took a seat next to Nate. Nate looked rather surprised but he tried to ignore it.

"Tell me about her." Pan spoke softly.

"What do you want to know?" Nate asked, continuing to look forward.

"Everything." That was the only thing he said but it carried a lot of weight.

"Ha, okay." Nate nodded and took a drink from a cup Tootles had handed him. "She is broken, but you wouldn't know it from talking to her. She's got these walls up you know? She has this laugh that is infectus. She really doesn't like cursing but she called me a prick once so that was funny. She has a tattoo on her left shoulder. It's a wolf howling at the full moon and the moon is wrapped in thorny vines. She is really a sad person though. When her mom died in the car crash it rattled her to the bone. She went through a really bad time. She bounced from one foster home to the next. A lot of bad things went down for a few years. She then found Bell. Bell is this tall dark haired beauty. They are the only real family each other have you know? She's hanging with a burn out crew now but that doesn't stop her. She is top of her class and doesn't do drugs. She sells though which is a very dangerous thing to do. Especially considering the guy she is working with.

"She's got a nasty scar on her right shoulder blade from the car crash. She's got a temper. She's like a tightly packed firework. Sometimes when she explodes it's beautiful and sometimes it is a disaster and there are always casualties. She wants to be a doctor. She wants a pet, she is an aries, she is allergic to most nuts and nut based products." Nate took a sip of his drink. "I think that is all I can tell you."

"Thank you." Pan got up and left the feast.

* * *

Nate watched as Pan walked away. He said thank you. Pan actually should gratitude for something that Nate did. He didn't even try to hide his astonishment.

Nate couldn't tell Pan some things about Wendy. Like the fact that she is not a virgin. It wasn't really Pan's business. Wendy was just 14 she didn't fully comprehend that the boy was taking advantage of her. He was 17 and Nate had beat the shit out of him when he announced proudly to his friends how exactly she unfolded for him. Sense then there have been others but she knew better than to trust what they had to say and always made sure she had the last word.

Nate had been watching over Wendy for two years now. He found her when she went to juve. Another thing Pan didn't need to know. At 13 Wendy had a fight with a foster dad of hers. He was the ass but when she took a swing at him and hit but the cops only wanted his side of the story.

He watched her morph from a scared fragile girl to a tuff, stick up for herself girl. She went from girly to punk. Though it never looked like such a big change appearance wise, she shifted internally. In just two years he watched her become hard, like her heart was cased in stone. Bell made her lighter so Nate liked her for that. Light was easier to manipulate than stone.

Though as time passed on the island with her here. He was starting to think, she couldn't be manipulated and he didn't want her to be.

* * *

Sleep came quickly to Wendy. For the first time since she she came to the island she had a dream.

 _There was a meadow with flowers of gold. The moons danced with the horizon and the stars twinkled like tear drops. They lit up the sky completely. Wendy floated through the golden flowers towards a sparkling lake. Wendy looked up at the sky. She dipped into the lake still looking at the stars._

 _For a long while, everything was calm and peaceful. Wendy dipped into the water fully. She began floating and closed her eyes. When she opened her green eyes the sky was no longer filled with stars. Instead it was dripping blood. Wendy flipped out, flailing in the water until she realized that it wasn't water. It was inky and sticky. She tried to climb out but her feet where stuck and she was sinking into this thick black abyss. She screamed and thrashed and it did nothing. Then suddenly, she was eaten by the dark._

Wendy woke up screaming. She sat straight up in bed and clutched the blankets to her bare chest as she screamed again.

"Wendy!" A worried voice called from the door. Peter sat down next to her and pulled her into his chest. She cried loudly and hysterically. "Shh. It's okay" Peter consoled her, caressing her hair. There was a far off, island shaking roar that Wendy knew came from Edmund. It was like he was experiencing the same pain she was. Wendy folded into him, her breathing ruff and shallow.

"That was awful," Wendy broke out of Peter's grasp and laid back down. She noticed sun starting to burst through her window. "God Peter what time is it?" She pulled her extra pillow over her face.

"Time works differently here. All I can tell you for sure is it is the morning, when the sun comes to kiss the shore." Wendy flopped the pillow over and just stared at him. "What?" Peter shrugged.

"Nothing um… what are you doing here?' Wendy stumbled out.

"Oh yes, well I have come to invite you to a game. Nate will apparently be out for a while," Wendy could hear the twinge of annoyance in his voice, "I thought you might want to play." The way he said that scared Wendy but also exhilarated her.

"Yeah, when?"

"Now."

"I still need to get dressed and eat and shower and brush my teeth and...well not right now." Wendy tugged at the blankets trapped beneath Peter. He stood up and she pulled her covers so far up her toes stuck out a tiny bit.

"Alright. I'll make you breakfast. You take a shower then get dressed and we will eat." Peter quickly exited the room. Wendy just sat there, letting her blanket fall. She watched him walk out.

After a while Wendy got up and picked out clothes for the day. She also grabbed a new towel and headed the opposite way to the bathroom.

She took a quick shower and jumped out, wrapping the towel around herself and walked to the sink to brush her teeth. She then throw on her clothes, a red shirt with "Monster" written across it and jeans that were tight around her thighs. She walked out through the way of the infirmary and towards the kitchen. The air smelled of toast and eggs, which Wendy thought she was out of, and oh my bacon. Wendy's mouth started to water. She hadn't had bacon in forever and it was up there with her favorite foods.

"Hungry?" Peter asked with a smile. He had given himself a plate and set it next to her own on the table.

"Yeah." Wendy seemed to forget all her manners and sat down, digging in. Peter stifled a chuckle, but not well, and sat down next to her. They ate in silence for a long while. "So what is the game?" Wendy broke the silence as she was trying to decide whether or not it would be acceptable to lick the plate.

"A little game I like to call hide and seek." Peter looked at Wendy with a strange sort of smile.

"Everyone knows that game." Wendy mussed. She smiled back at him. He took a long swig of his orange juice.

"Not the way I play it," A smirk appeared on his lips. Wendy looked at him in confusion but he just laughed in response.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Peter!" Wendy yelled at he flashed her out of the tree house. They were now flying over the ocean. "Peter, we need to go back. Peter!" He looked down at her somewhat annoyed.

"What did you forget this time?" There was an edge to his voice that she didn't really appreciate.

"What's that suppose to me?"

"First you forget the sketchbook and now you forgot something else." Peter huffed.

"I never forgot anything, you poof and pop me in and out of places without even asking if I am ready. You give me no warning." If Wendy had both arms free she would have crossed them and pouted slightly.

"What do you need?" Peter let out a low sigh.

"Shoes," Wendy nearly yelled looking down at her bare feet.

Peter looked down at her bare feet as well and nearly laughed. He flew straight up until they were above the clouds. Then he let go of Wendy. She plumbed down towards the ocean. Peter was nowhere to be seen. He had just left her. Her screams echoed off of nothing as she flipped in the air. The water was coming up fast and fast. If she hit the water from the height she was dropped, it would be like hitting concrete. She probably wouldn't survive.

Wendy was still screaming as she slowed down almost to a stop. Peter caught her just before she hit the water, shoes hung from his hand. Wendy's eyes went wide.

"You prick. I can't believe you. I could have died. Do you even realize how reckless you are?" Wendy was yelling and breathing heavily. Peter was just smiling. "Put me down." Wendy sneered at him through her teeth. The second the words left her lips, she knew she shouldn't have said that. Peter let go of her and she plunged into the freezing water.

"Come get your shoes on the beach," Peter called as he flew away, towards the main island. This time when Wendy screamed it wasn't out of fear, but out of rage.

* * *

Once Wendy made it to shore, she was exhausted, soaking wet, and very thankful for her large breakfast.

She pulled herself on shore with her sore arm, back, and leg muscles. Peter stood just in front of her shoes.

"Why did you swim?" He looked at her as if he were actually confused. She was so tired, she couldn't even lift her eyes to see him.

"I swam because that is the only way to get to the beach," she spoke softly, not even having the energy to speak above a whisper.

"You could have flown." Peter shrugged. Wendy flipped onto her back, covering her eyes with her arm.

"What are you talking about?"

"You could have just flown."

"How?"

Peter said nothing, instead he picked her up and carried her, or rather flew her, to the top of a mountain the the middle of the island. He stood at the peak of the mountain and looked down, still holding her.

"Do you trust me?" Peter asked softly.

"No!" Wendy didn't want to be here, on top of a mountain. Peter set her down on the edge of the mountain, holding her around the waist. She pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, his lips tickling her, his breath warm against her neck.

"All you have to do is focus on something that makes you feel light. Feel it, recognize it, take it. Push it out of you and you will fly." Peter stepped back, hands still on Wendy's waist. Wendy missed the warmth he brought to her. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to do as he said.

What made her feel light? Bell. That was when she realized she missed Bell and Luke and all the losers at school that made her feel smart. That made her feel heavy all at once. She thought of Bell's smile. Her white toothy smile wreathed in red lipstick. Her waking Wendy up with a hair dryer or music. Them throwing apples at people. Laughing. They were free with each other. Two halves of a broken whole. Then Luke. Luke who was 16. Luke who was beautiful and carefree. Luke who always had her back. Luke who made her feel not so broken. Her heart floated on wings and Peter had let go. She closed her emerald eyes. And breathed out all the sadness, all the pain, all the badness that kept her anchored to the ground.

"Wendy don't be alarmed." Peter sounded so far away. "Wendy open your eyes." It sounded like he was yelling but it was quieter. She slowly opened her eyes as if she were groggy from being asleep for a long time. She looked around and at first forgot where she was, then she remembered, Neverland. She let out a breath. Her heart got heavier. Then she was falling. It was quite a shock considering she had no idea she had floated up towards the sky. Her scream rattled the island making it shake and shudder with her.

Peter took off right when she started to fall. She felt him cradle her a few feet from some rather horrible looking rocks.

"You okay?" Peter's green gold eyes were wide with fear. Wendy could only shake her head no. "We won't do that again for a while," Peter muttered to himself. He placed Wendy on the ground. She slumped down, pulling her knees to her chest. She breathed into her legs, feeling the abrasion of the jeans on her face. Peter placed her shoes next to her at some point. "Put these on we have to go." All concern left his voice. Wendy tugged on her plain white sneakers. She looked up at Peter who looked impatiently at her. She got up and took his hand he only extended after she got up. Then they were gone and popped back up in the middle of the clearing. 11 pairs of eyes landed on her, she suddenly felt very self conscious. Nate was the first to speak, his arm in that sling.

"What the hell happened to your hair Rose?" Peter was about to launch himself at Nate, Wendy could feel the anger radiating off him. Peter growled at Nate but got cut off by laughter, Wendy's laughter.

"You are so not funny," Wendy tried to get out but she was laughing too much. Nate smiled at her with a big toothy grin she hadn't seen before.

"Oh really? I'll have to beg to differ. It seems either you think it was hilarious or the rabid squirrel that has taken up residence in your hair has decided to eat your brain and this is the result." Nate laughed with her. Wendy walked up to him and punched him lightly in the stomach.

"My hair isn't that bad," it was kind of a question. Wendy smiled so wide her cheeks started to hurt.

"Oh no it is really that bad." Nate put up his hands, either in surrender or to protect himself from the next blow.

"Keep your arm down. If you rip your stitches I will not be pleased." Wendy now rested her hands on her hips, very aware that 11 pairs of eyes were on them. Nate looked over the top of her head, not like it was that difficult. His smile faded instantly. Wendy looked over her shoulder at Peter who she had left in her wake. He had his teeth bared at the both of them. She let out a low huff and turned to face Peter.

"Are we going to play a game or not?" One of the lost boys broke the silence. Wendy looked around to see who's voice it was. To her surprise it was the quite Nibs that spoke.

"Yes we are playing hide and go seek," Peter's wicked grin draped across his face. All the boys except Nate whooped and cheered.

"Wendy," Nate asked softly, "do you know the rules to this game?" Wendy shook her head.

"Peter said he plays it differently." Wendy looked up at Nate who's lips now formed a thin line across his face.

"He does." Was all Nate said before he stormed off towards Peter.

* * *

"Let me help Wendy," Nate whispered at Pan. Pan nearly laughed until he saw how serious his second was.

"There are no teams in hide and go seek." Pan sneered through his bared teeth.

"She doesn't know the rules and if she dies, it is all over for us." Nate tried to explain. "I know you don't want that." Pan sneered again, then gave a curt nod, dismissing Nate.

Nate trudged back over to Wendy. She looked worried. He tried to give her a reassuring smile but it fell short. Wendy twisted her hands as she looked up at him. She looked oddly beautiful in her old Monster shirt and jeans. Her blonde hair hung loosely around her face giving her a rather angelic look. But the look on her face, it was as if she had just found out she lost her wings.

"You're on my team Rose," Nate tried to sound excited. It wasn't that he minded being a help to Wendy, it was the game itself. He usually loved it, but with her here, all fragile and small, well it was different.

"What are the rules?" Wendy asked with a confidence that was betrayed by her face. Nate laughed a little. She tried so hard to be strong when she just wasn't.

"Don't worry, I am going to make sure you are okay." Nate gave her a little shove with his side. Wendy crossed her arms at this.

"I can handle myself and that didn't answer my question," Wendy stamped her foot as she spoke.

"It's not you I'm worried about," Nate breathed. He looked down at her glaring back up at him. She crossed her arms over her chest, obscuring the word Monster. She continued to stamp her foot until Nate finally caved and sighed. "Well, if you get found you have to fight with real weapons and if you win you get to try to find other people." Nate looked back at the boys who were all looking at them with intense curiosity, except Rufio and Pan, only hate lay in their eyes.

"How do you win a fight?" The question shocked Nate a little. He had never thought about Wendy in an actual fight before, just the thought of her sparring was enough to make him turn green.

"You completely disarm your opponent and, if it where a real fight, deliver the kill blow, but considering it is all in fun, you just disarm are get to the point that it is obvious who has won and who has lost." Nate looked back over at Pan who had now dumped a bag of weapons on the ground with a loud clank.

"Come pick your weapon," Pan roared. Nate fought the urge to laugh. Pan only did this to intimidate Wendy and he knew it. He looked over at Wendy and the exacerbated eye roll she just gave Pan and knew she knew it too.

"Let me pick yours, you only get one so use it well." Nate strode over to the pile of weapons. As second, he got second choice, after Pan. Pan had, as usual, picked no weapon from the pile, but the sword he kept at his side. He picked up a nice looking sword for Wendy that was not too long and the long sword for himself.

"What do you think you are doing?" Pan asked with a strange smirk on his face. Nate looked at Pan with an inquisitive furrow of his brow. "As you and _her,_ " Pan motioned to Wendy, "are acting as one, you will be treated as one." Pan's smirk never left his face.

"You don't want to do this," Nate warned, waving both swords with his one good arm.

"Can I pick the weapon?" Wendy's small voice came from behind Nate. He hadn't even noticed that she walked up to them. Pan's smile widened at this.

"Of course you can," Pan's sugar sweet tone wasn't fooling anyone. Wendy walked past Nate towards the pile of weapons. She looked at it for a long while before she finally picked. Nate watched Pan's face tighten into a razor sharp line. Wendy turned to Nate with the dual hatchets, one in each hand.

"Will this be alright?" Wendy asked in a sugar sweet tone that matched the fakeness of Pan's. She knew she outsmarted him, and was being smug about it.

"They will do perfectly," Nate smiled down at Wendy as he throw the swords to the side. They started to walk towards their side of the clearing, but Nate couldn't help it, he had to go a step too far. He placed his good hand on the small of Wendy's back to guide her to their spot. Pan must have lost it.

"Old rules!" Pan's voice boomed from behind Nate. He turned to face his leader so quickly it made his slightly dizzy but he held his ground.

"Run," Nate whispered to Wendy.

"What?" Wendy whispered back.

"Run now. To your island, let Edmund protect you, I don't care, get out now." Nate gritted his teeth, his eyes never leaving Pan's.

"What's wrong?" Wendy's voice was so pleading but Nate couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Old rules. That means the game doesn't end until someone is dead," he tried to explain. He could tell by the look on Pan's face that his panic read like a picture book in his eyes.

"Your five minute head start begins now," Pan's voice was full of malice and his eyes dripped hatred.

Nate pushed Wendy forward. She was still clutching the two hatchets. "Go, go now!" Nate ordered but she barely listened.

"What about Gus?" Wendy pleaded.

"What about him?"

"Well he is so little, I don't want anyone to hurt him." Wendy looked back at him with those sad emerald eyes.

"Gus will be fine, I am worried about you." Nate continued to push Wendy, they weren't far enough away and they weren't even going in the right direction. They were headed to Deadman's Peak, not the Forbidden Island. Nate made a quick decision. They couldn't turn around and go back to the Forbidden Island, Pan would expect that, but they also couldn't go to Deadman's Peak because being lost in those mountains for the rest of their existence didn't seem like a good option either. Nate got in front of Wendy and nearly dragged towards the only other spot the lost boys rarely went, Cannibal Cove.

They ran for a long while until Wendy begged to stop. Nate found a large outcropping of rocks on the east side of the Night Forest to hide within.

"Peter wouldn't kill me." Wendy said suddenly. Nate snapped his head so he was staring at her. "Well he needs me for something right?" Nate nodded but still held the solemn look he knew was on his face. "Well I'm no good to him dead."

Nate looked her dead in the eye. He saw the worry in her beautiful green. "But you are good to him broken." His voice was sharper than he anticipated. Wendy looked at him, her eyes now filled with fear.

"What does that mean?"

"It means if you fear him, if your spirit is diminished, if you no longer fight, you are easily manipulated, like clay waiting to be molded into something Pan can use." Nate extended his hand to help Wendy up, she looked disgusted at the thought of taking his hand.

"Why are you telling me this?" Venom consumed her words as she pushed herself off the ground, clasping both hatchets in her right hand.

"I…" her stare pinned him in place. He couldn't find words. She just nodded and pushed past him.

"Where are we going?" Wendy yelled back at him, never losing speed. He trotted to keep up with her. The strain was killing his arm but he could only think of the pain he had caused Wendy.

* * *

"We are going to Cannibal Cove." Wendy heard Nate call from behind her. She was too much in her own head trying to figure out how she could be so stupid. She stormed forward, not looking back at Nate. "Watch it!" Nate yelled from behind her. She felt a firm hand on her upper arm. A cry of pain went up into the air, but it wasn't her's. She looked back at Nate who had pain painted on his face like a permanent mask. She half dangled over… nothing. It was just the took a step, Nate's hand still firmly around her arm. This time she yelled out. Her feet collapse beneath her with the earth. A hole formed beneath her and spikes emerged beneath her. If Nate let go she would die. He was holding her with the wrong hand. Blood started trickling from his side.

"Nate!" Wendy yelled out. She held the the two hatchets in her free hand that was dangling uselessly at her side. She tossed her arm up to try to reach the side but couldn't get a good grip on the edge. She tossed one hatchet outside of the pit. She gripped the other tightly in her hand and swung. It connected with the dirt with such force she didn't think it could be wrenched from it. She used it to pull herself to the edge. She pulled herself from the pit with the help of the hatchet and a now pale Nate. When she finally rolled onto her back Nate let go of her arm. She heard him slump down. She rolled onto her side so she could see him.

He was resting on a rock, his eyes were closed. Wendy got up and walked over to him. She crouched down in front of him, a worried look lined her face. Blood had soaked the side of his shirt.

"Nate?" Wendy coaxed softly. He groaned in response. "Nate come on. You can't do this."

"Rose?" Nate's voice cracked as he said her name.

"I'm right here Nate."

"Go to Cannibal Cove."

"I'm not leaving you, you idiot. Come on let's get out of the open." Wendy put his good arm around her shoulder. She started to stand but couldn't. "Come on Nate you have to help out." Nate pushed up with his legs as Wendy lifted. They stumbled around until they found a cave in the side of the mountains.

Wendy set Nate down on the cold stone floor of the cave. She breathed heavily as she whispered to no one in particular, "Gondi, I'm out of shape." Nate chuckled a little at the comment, but the laugh quickly turned into a groan of pain. "Oh shut up."

Wendy got up and walked out of the cave to find something to use for fire. She brought back leaves and branches. "Do you know how to make a fire?" Wendy asked hopefully as she dropped the kindlings on the stone floor. Nate nodded. He had sat up on his own when she was gone. He now perched himself on the back wall of the cave. In the dark you could still make out his paleness and the blood that soaked his shirt. "Well how?"

"We need to get to the Forbidden Island," Nate coughed. "I can't make the fire right now and…" he drifted off.

"Nate. Nate? Nate!" Wendy yelled as loud as she dared. "Nate come on, wake up." Tears pricked at her eyes. "Okay," Wendy breathed. "I'm going to find help." Wendy nodded to herself, her messy hair sticking to her face. "I'm going to find help." She looked at Nate again, too pale. She tried to lift the sleeve of his shirt but the blood glued it to him. 'Oh Gondi, he is going to be so mad," Wendy whispered to herself as she pulled his shirt up and over his head, careful not to smack his head on the ground. She pulled his good arm out first and then the bad one. There was a mess of blood and dirt all over his arms and torso.

Wendy wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and nodded over and over again to herself. She could see where the cut was because that was where most of the darker blood was. Wendy ripped off the clean sleeve of his shirt. It took more effort than she expected and she eventually resigned to using one of the hatchets to help tear it off. She tied it tightly around his arm where the gash was. The sleeve began to be drenched in blood. She shook her head and retied it again, this time even tighter.

"Okay Nate, I will be right back. If you are dead by the time I get back I will not be happy you here me." Wendy got to her feet with weak knees. What help? It wasn't like Peter or any other Lost Boys knew what to do in this situation and besides, Wendy was farey curtain Peter would let Nate die out of spite, and to end the game.


End file.
